The Slender Wars
by The Real Cupid
Summary: A demon from the bottomless pits of hell itself is assembling followers to raise and army of darkness and take over the world. The only thing that stands in his way are five heroes that must assemble an army of their own and stop this great evil once and for all. Crossover of: Gravity Falls, Paranorman, Psychonauts, Coraline, Invader Zim, and Slender Man.
1. Chapter 1

**Attention, people of Earth! I am creating a knew story for your pleasure. If you don't like it, then I am very sorry. PLEASE FORGIVE ME, I'M SO SORRY! anyways here is the first chapter of my new story.**

**Gravity Falls, Oregon June 18, 2012 7:38 P.M.**

The sun had just gone down, a local police cruiser is sitting on the side of the road. There are two policemen in the car. in the driver's seat is a man in his mid 50's. He has a full head of grey hair under his police hat. He also has a large frame and blue eyes. He is tall caucasian man standing about 6' 6" with muscular body and a big bushy mustache that is same color as his hair. This man is Alan Morrison. he has been on the force for 25 years and is to retire in the next month. He has claimed to have seen everything. At least, to his knowledge, he has. Sitting in the passenger seat beside him is young Kenny Wainwright, a young rookie cop who was about to end his first week on the force. He was a shorter younger man in his early 20's. He has curly red hair and a smaller frame than his partner. In the car, they talk about the two ladies they had met during their day on patrol.

"That blonde one was a real looker, wasn't she kid?" asked Alan.

" She sure was, sir. She had green eyes too. I tell ya, I'm a real sucker for a girl with green eyes." said Kenny.

"Yeah, and friend was a real beauty. You know who I'm talking about, right?" asked Alan looking to his right.

"The tall brunette with the tan?" asked Kenny to the veteran.

"Yeah, that's the one. God, I love the tall ones. I never knew why, but I was always going for the tall ones when I was your age." said Alan deep in memory.

As they continued talking, a shadowy figure stares at the parked car from the forest. The figure quickly runs out of sight. The two law officers hears rustling from outside of the car.

"Did you hear that, kid?" asked Alan.

"Yeah. I'm going to check it out." said Kenny exiting the car.

"Be careful, rookie. It could be dangerous." Alan told Kenny as he turns his attention to the front of the car.

He nearly has a heart attack when he sees a tall pale man in a suit standing in front of the vehicle. Alan then notices he had knocked his coffee on the floor. He bent down to clean it up and when he looked back to the front of the car, the man was gone. He then hears a scream cut through the air. It sounded like a mix of fear and pain. Alan immediately assumed the worst has happened. Alan exited the car to look for Kenny.

"Kenny? Kenny, are you okay? Where are you, son?" Alan asks.

There is no response from his partner, but a frightening noise makes him draw his gun and turns around. Seeing nothing there, he quickly looks around him.

"Who is that? Answer me, darn it!" Alan shouts with fear in his throat.

The veteran cop then hears something behind him. He slowly turns around and looks up at the figure. He was 9 feet tall with long arms and a pale face. as he took a closer look, Alan realizes that this man had no face.

"Who are you? What do you want?" asked Alan shaking with fear.

_"The world, Mr. Morrison," _the being said through telepathy.

_"I want the world." _the strange being says yet again through telepathy. Four black tentacles start to sprout out of his back and lunges toward Alan.

"OH MY GOD!" shouts Alan. A scream then rings out through the forest as the demon in the suit claims yet another victim.

* * *

**Blithe Hallow, Massachusetts June 19, 2012 8:28 A.M.**

A teenager named Josh Hudson, about 17 years old, is walking down the street of this small town as he usually did. He is walking to the store to buy groceries. As he is walking he is talking on the phone with his mother.

"All right, so you want me to pick up some milk, eggs, and bread, right?" asks Josh

A voice is heard on the other end.

"Okay mom, I'll be home in a few minutes. I love you, too. Bye mom." says Josh

As he continues walking, he hears a crashing sound down a dark alley. Josh looks down the alley to find the origin of the noise.

"Hello? Is anyone down here?" Josh asks. No response. Josh steps further into the darkness hesitantly.

"Okay, if this is a prank, I am not going to be happy." Josh says into the darkness with fear in his throat.

As he starts to step back, he trips on an unknown object. As he tries to get back up, he looks over his shoulder as a faceless, pale figure steps out of the shadows. Josh's eyes go wide and he tries to crawl away to no avail. A black tentacle emerges from the shadows and grabs his ankle and pulls him in with Josh struggling to get away.

"No! Please! Somebody help me! AHHHHHH!" Josh says with his last breath.

* * *

**Whispering Rock Psychic Summer Camp, USA June 20, 2012 12:02 P.M.**

A camp counselor is seen walking through the forests around the camp. As she is walking, she stumbles upon a beautiful flower. But this was no ordinary flower. This was a rare Cupid's Orchid, a flower that is not found in this area or the country for that matter. As she was examining the flower, she heard a noise coming from behind her. She finds two black tentacles coming at her. She screams as the tentacles grabs her, ending her life.

* * *

**Ashland, Oregon June 21, 2012 3:17 P.M.**

A man lies unconscious on the floor of his apartment. As the man stirs in his sleep, he is dragged away by an unknown assailant.

* * *

**Invader Zim's town, USA June 22 2:37 A.M.**

The dark figure stands on a cliff overlooking the city. He is holding his latest victim under his arm. as he gazes out to the city, his victims from the earlier towns he's gone to walks beside his side. They now have completely black, demonic eyes. As they approach the demon's sides they begin to speak in sync with each other.

"Soon, my army will be formed, and this world will bow down before the might of the Slender Man."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello and welcome to chapter 2 of my story. In this chapter, we introduce the awesome characters. The ones destined to save the world and defeat the evil Slender Man forever! I should also note that their will be other characters from other shows and video games playing minor roles or as cameos. Enjoy!**

**Gravity Falls, Oregon June 23, 2012 12:35 P.M.**

12 year old Dipper Pines and his twin sister, Mabel, are sitting in the living room of the Mystery Shack watching T.V. Dipper was a short young man with brown hair. He wore grey shorts, an orange shirt with a blue sleeveless vest over it, and a blue and white hat with a pine tree on it. Mabel wore a lavender skirt and a pink shirt with a rainbow on it. On the T.V. the news was on.

"_Breaking news, people all over the world are being abducted. It is unknown who the abductor is, but the search continues."_ A slp of paper is handed to the anchorman. _"This just in, the president of the United States has assigned the vicious mercenary, Wade 'Deadpool' Wilson, to find this abductor and bring him to justice. We go to Max Salazar with said mercenary, Max." _

The camera cuts to two men, one was a Latin-American in a fine suit and the other was wearing a red and black skin tight body suit and had an arsenal of weapons strapped to him. The man in the formal suit who was clearly Max Salazar spoke, _"Thanks Tom, I'm here with the merc with a Mouth, Deadpool. Deadpool, aren't you worried that this man is more dangerous than you can handle?" Max asked Deadpool, _

_"Well of course not. I have a healing factor that allows me to keep kicking and super awesome, amazing skills and weapons." _Deadpool says striking a pose with one katana raised over his head and a Glock aimed at the- _"Hey author, how about you just cut to the chase and send me after the bad guy already?" _Because, Deadpool, I have to get the story rolling. _"Yea, but why not do the internet and yourself a favor and just give up on these fanfictions cause your not as good as you think." _I'm starting to regret putting you in this story. _"I'm just offering my opinion." _How about I put you in a story with Spider-Man? _"You wouldn't!" _Keep up your attitude and I will. And by the way, this argument was on live television. "Say what now?!" Deadpool asked.

_"Um, Deadpool, who are you talking too?" _asked Max, with a confused look on his face.

_"No one Maxy. What were we talking about?"_ Asked Deadpool.

After Deadpool's idiotic rant, "Watch it, writer." Dipper turns to his twin.

"Hey Mabel, alot of these attacks have been happening in Gravity Falls more often than any of these other four locations. Whatever it is, What do you think it's after?" Mabel's goofy smile turns into a serious look. After a minute thinking, she looked back to her brother,

"Now that I think about it, It might be after you." Dipper scoffed at this wild idea,

"Ha ha, make fun of the paranoid city-boy." Dipper said sarcastically. Mabel kept her serious look, despite of her brother's remark,

"I'm serious, Dipper. All of the pictures your in are gone and the attacks have been in your usual hang out spots. I think it has a thing for you." Mabel finished with worry in her voice. Dipper was still skeptical but he kept it in consideration. At the same time he was wondering why there were attacks in these other locations. Could there be certain targets in those areas too? just then, Deadpool, in all his glory, walked into the shack with an assult rifle in one hand, the other hand outstretched toward the twins,

"Come with me if you want to live!" he said as a giant Kaiju ripped the roof of thjdsbvkhb bd v de vbsjk decvb s dev bv sed v

Sorry. Deadpool took over while I was in the bathroom. You know what? I think I might end it here for now

**How was this chapter? Well don't expect any more for a while because these chapters are taking longer than I want so I'm just going to do some one-shots for a while. please review and as of now this story is on ... HIATUS!**


End file.
